Bryce Gelder
Bryce Gelder is the brother of Yvonne Gelder, the father of Kier Gelder, and is the current leader of the Gelder Family. Personality Bryce is generally quiet and self reserved. He doesn't go out of his way to communicate to others unless he has previously known them. Bryce sticks to his beliefs and trusts those who have earned his respect. Appearance Bryce has Brown eyes and black-dark brown hair that has started to gray. He keeps his hair short and close to his face in order to keep it out of the way of his spells. Bryce generally wears typical robes that he cut halfway up the arm and calf high boots. Bryce is known to keep a piece of enchanted chainmail underneath his robes that his late wife, Sarai, made for him to keep him safe. Bryce also wears a necklass Kier made for him when she was a child. Abilities Like most Gelder members, he is rumored to be skilled in magic though no one has been able to proove this. Because Bryce teaches under a different name, no one can tell what Bryce's magic skills are. Story Once born, Bryce lived with his mother and father in Sonadale. When his little sister, Yvonne, was born, Bryce was confused and did not realize that his mother had passed away in childbirth. Upon realization, reality hit Bryce and he was forced to grow up quickly. When he got older, Bryce started to train his sister but the two quickly discovered that she was not skilled in offencive magic. Because of this, the two stopped training together and then the fights started to happen. Even though Yvonne was the one skilled in defence, their roles switched when they fought and Bryce had to defend himself several times against his sisters attacks. While they were outside fighting while they were 10 and 11, mages entered their home unannounced. The two siblings hid in the bushes outside their home and watched their father be dragged outside. They caught his eye and they both knew that they had to stay hidden. Both of them did not understand what was going on, nor what the group of mages were ranting about, but both of them understood that when their father fell on the ground he was dead. While they were both scared and shocked, the two maganed to stay hidden until the group of mages finished searching their house and left. Bryce stopped his sister from leaved the safety of the bushes and he moved over to the corpse of their father. While he put on a brave face, Bryce was haunted by that sight and even now, as he's older, it comes back to visit him. Bryce then walked his sister to the back entrance of their house and told her to stay there while he silently burried their father beside their mother in the yard. Bryce stayed extremely quiet for the next few days but took care of his sister. The two didn't tell anyone about the loss of their father for they both feared that if word got around the mages would come and do the same to them. The two were shocked when their greatgrandmother, Lauda, a woman who they had only heard stories about, came to visit them. Lauda cared for the two of them but constantly fought with Yvonne which would later permanently runin their relationship. It was no suprise when Yvonne ran away, leaving Bryce to stay with his grandmother. Bryce stayed by his grndmother's side and cared for her until Lauda eventually convinced him to leave and explore the world himself. After much convincing, Bryce left and traved around Dameon. Durring his travels, Bryce ran into a woman called Sarai. Although the two seemed significantly different, Bryce and Sarai became very close and Bryce took her to visit Lauda several times. After years of traveling together, Bryce and Sarai winded up marrying each other and the two settled down near Lauda in Sonadale. When Kier was born years later, the young couple was extremely happy and raised her together with the help of Lauda until Kier was 9. Lauda then moved back to Kimore and settle back into her old home. Bryce lived with his wife and daughter peacefully until the same group of mages that had killed his father whent into his home. Not letting them explaine themselves, Bryce instantly blamed them for his father's murder. The mages then started to attack the small family and while doing so they managed to kill Sarai. Bryce quickly finished off the last of the mages before going to check on Kier who had hid in the hallway. He sent her back to her room while he cleaned up the mess and buried his beloved wife's body and burned the mages corpses. Bryce then when over to his daughter and explained what had hapened, suprised at how well she took the news. To this day, Bryce still lives in Sonadale under the name of ______. Kier left on an adventure when she was 16 and now visits him occasionally. Bryce rarely leaves his home and normally stays in the property line when he does and Bryce teaches the art of magic under his fake name. Relationships fjndfhjsr Trivia *While most of the people in the Gelder line married other mages, Bryce married a warrior. *Bryce gives magic lessons but teaches under a different name. *Bryce is a blood member of the Gelder family. *Kier does not know that her father still wears the necklass she made for him. *Bryce knows the pain his father whent through after the loss of his own wife Sarai. Category:All Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Gelder